


Sophistry

by TheMysticWolf36



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Body Horror, Fusion, Gen, Roman POV, Roman is smarter than people give him credit for, Specifically a picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysticWolf36/pseuds/TheMysticWolf36
Summary: Virgil clears his throat. Roman’s eyes dart over. That’s a surprise.“So. Logic and Deceit, huh? So what are you then?”His voice is deep and almost lilting. “I am… Sophistry.”When Logan and Deceit fuse, the others have to deal with the result. But Roman finds himself remarkably... unsettled. If only he could remember the meaning of that word!





	Sophistry

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by this art by Novaedream on Tumblr:  
> https://novaedream.tumblr.com/post/174901533319/logan-and-deceit-fusion-programming-error
> 
> Same warnings on this fic apply to the art, but definitely look at it, it's _fantastic_.

“HOLY MOTHER–”

Roman stops short in the hallway, staring at the figure in the doorframe. Virgil crashes hard into him, and Patton isn’t far behind. The soft gasp a moment later tells him he’s there, but Roman can’t stop staring at this… thing.

“Hello,” it—he?—speaks from the gaping maw at its throat. Its voice is soft and low.

They had heard strange noises, a crash and a shout, then a shot of bright, blinding light from around the corner. Logan’s room.

“H-hello,” Patton says meekly in return. Roman hazards a glance to see he’s trying to look brave, though the twitch in his jaw says he’s clearly nervous. Virgil hasn’t said a word (Roman doesn’t think he will), but his fists are clenched and he’s sure that Virgil’s gone pale under his foundation.

The thing takes a step closer. When Roman had gotten there he was angled just enough to be able to see them, the three eyes on his left side wide and surprised, but as he turns to face them fully Roman sees exactly what’s happened. Who exactly this is.

Where on the left side his glasses are shattered, the right side is intact, but it’s… all wrong somehow. And not just the lack of a right eye, though that’s also unsettling. Roman doesn’t have the words to describe it. ( _Logan would_ , his brain shouts before he can silence it.) Even so, that  _wrongness_ is palpable. He can feel it in his bones. It sets him on edge.

A tie. A cape. A white shirt underneath and the rest all black. Eyes down one side of his face, all out of proportion, disturbing blankness on the other. And are those scales or a code trailing from his temple? Roman hadn’t thought they could do this anymore. None of them had tried since Thomas was in middle school, but perhaps it was his recent fixation with Steven Universe that had made it–

Virgil clears his throat. Roman’s eyes dart over. That’s a surprise. Virgil is staring the thing straight in the eyes, or at least some of them.

“So. Logic and Deceit, huh?” The slight tremor in his voice says he’s forcing himself to stay calm, keeping that panicked double-voice at bay. Roman is glad for it—this is nerve-wracking enough already. “What are you then?”

Roman stares as the fusion’s head tilts, considering the question. He hums, both mouths closed, and aside from the extra eyes and strange scales he almost looks  _normal_. But then the tongue from his throat (dear God, it’s a  _cord_ ) darts out, like a serpent scenting the air, then flicks back like it’s licking its lips, and disappears again.

His human mouth, if it can be called that, opens when he speaks this time. The voice is deeper and almost lilting, but much clearer. “I am… Sophistry.”

That word strikes a chord in Roman and he stiffens, because he knows it, he knows that word, but from where he can’t remember. It’s just out of his reach, and it sends a chill down his spine.

“Okay, Sophistry,” Patton says slowly, and Roman looks over at him. “How did this happen? Do you remember?”

Patton and Virgil both look confused, Virgil far more defensive. But it’s clear neither of them recognizes the word.

“Not particularly,” Sophistry’s throat says. “It all happened very fast, and my mind hasn’t quite recalibrated yet.”

“Well… Well it might not,” Patton titters, rocking on the balls of his feet with nervous energy. Are they not questioning the mechanical language here? “New fusions are–”

“The least stable,” the mouth cuts in swiftly. “I know. I simply meant that I’m still unsure in this form. Perhaps it will come back to me.”

Sophistry attempts something of a smile, the edges of his mouth ticking up, but his eyes are cold, searching; without the emotion that either Logan or Deceit would usually have. It’s unsettling. They blink briefly, all at different angles. Roman thinks he might be sick.

He can hear Virgil’s throat working as he swallows next to him. “So you’re gonna stay, then?” He asks, probing. “You’re going to stay fused?”

“I might,” the mouth says, high and considering.

The throat cuts in, “It would be interesting to see how Thomas functions with a fusion after so many years.”

“It could also be dangerous.” Virgil’s voice is hard. “It  _has_ been years. His mind might not be able to handle a fusion after all this time, especially–”

“What?” Sophistry’s throat asks softly. “Between opposing traits? Or because Logan is a Core?”

His mouth smiles stiltedly again. “That’s the best way to find out. Any reaction will be big. I know what I’m doing.”

Roman doesn’t point out that a second ago Sophistry himself acknowledged that he was unstable. His mind is still stuck, because he knows, he knows that  _word_.

“Besides,” the mouth continues, and that plug-like tongue flicks out again as he speaks. “I’m the result of both Logan and Deceit, who are each intelligent and clever in their own ways. They’re both within me, so I’m just as smart and capable.”

“I just need to regain my bearings,” the throat says, low and pliant. Roman has to admit, he has a point, but something just isn't…

It hits him like a bolt of lightning down his spine.

Sophistry.  _Shakespeare_. He and Logan had discussed it not long ago, arguing about Iago’s power as a villain; Logan going on and on about rhetoric and logical fallacies and–

“Sophistry,” Roman finally speaks up, the word coming out like a revelation. All eyes turn to him. (And Sophistry’s head doesn’t move. His eyes just dart like a lizard spotting its meal.) “Originally coming from Greek to mean ‘wise man,’ in English it refers to the use of a false argument to trick or mislead.” He’s quoting Logan verbatim, looking for a reaction, and he sees Sophistry’s eyes narrow. Roman lifts his chin proudly and continues, even as nerves stir in his belly.

“Especially using a fact to prove a point, even though you know the point itself is false,” he finishes deliberately. He stares the fusion down. “You don’t know a thing about this form. And you’ll not be 'experimenting’ with Thomas’ mind any time soon.”

The hallway goes still. Sophistry is still watching him, narrowed eyes piercing. From the corner of his eye Roman can that Patton has gone stiff, and Virgil moves slightly closer, standing taller. Roman appreciates the support.

Then Sophistry’s mouth twitches like he’s going to smile again, but instead both jaws open wide, teeth bared in sharp, angular grins.

“That’s very good, Roman,” they say together, and the voices in harmony turn Roman’s blood cold. “I see you remember your conversation with Logan. He’s very pleased at that. Proud, even.” Sophistry shifts, moving closer to Roman, facing him head on. His eyes have gone wide again, almost delighted. He’s a caricature of anything that should ever be in Thomas’ mind. “And that was a clever deduction. Nobody does give you enough credit for the way you think. But I have to ask.”

That snake-like tongue flicks by his cheek. Sophistry tilts his head as he bares his teeth in another pair of feral grins, and his voices ring again.

“How do you plan to stop me?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in anything else that I've written, you can find me on tumblr!
> 
> https://shadowedlamplight.tumblr.com


End file.
